


A Gift Under the Cold Winds

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author's Practice, F/F, Features Aviator Irelia, Futanari, Gift for Syndra, Irelia flying a plane, Minor Fluffs, Oral Sex, Plot, Seductive teasing, Sexual Content, Snowdown as Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Snowdown Eve, a holiday that giving gifts are equally shared to express the essence of the event. Irelia has in mind to surprise the sovereign by transporting with a plane even though the weather growls in fury. Soon, Syndra finds the gift given to her a surprising one that totally heated up her freezing fortress.





	A Gift Under the Cold Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea comes up again! Please forgive me from this! This story is tickling me to write, and this is a second futa story that I made featuring my best pairing in League!
> 
> This is just a practice uwu
> 
> And it is perfect for this day.  
> Merry Christmas guys!  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Howling winds crashing Ionia from its roots that it succumb with dense weather condition. The cause of this phenomena is the upcoming winter that'll put anyone to experience sheer coldness from the Northern Winds. But this not ends the daily activities of each Ionians, including the preparation of holidays. Although the war ended years ago, they were mending the wounds from the past, bloodied past from those Tyrants who soiled the lands.

  
One thing in mind is something they usually appreciate as they look above. A plane navigates around the skies as if it's patrolling Ionia's safety. A light-colored plane made by finest materials from the City of Prosperity for strength and quality. As for the pilot, she huddles herself inside the cockpit of her plane because the turbulence is about to hit her plane. She immediately rose above to escape the chilling winds from the troposphere, a technique that most pilots do to fly on the boundary of the Stratosphere. But she's too late. The winds caught the blades of her plane that sends it to malfunction, it forced itself to stop that her terminals call the attention of a warning message.

  
The female aviator braces herself to elevate the fall by adjusting the plane's trajectory. Winds continued to surge that slams the glass of the plane, until it create frost across the smudged glass. Eyes went ahead to navigate the plane until she have seen a silhouette of something. High above the clouds resided a temple that stood on a colossal rock, it floats mysteriously from its owner's malevolent magic keeping it afloat in an absence of gravity.

  
"Just my luck—" The pilot smirks, not implying her harsh situation but excitement that she reaches the perfect timing.

  
Her plane is about to hit the rock that could send an alarm to the person who lives there. Luckily the pilot controls the plane and it lands on the base of the land, just near at the temple. Dust blooms out from the slight crash, covering the plane as a whole.

  
The aviator immediately went out the plane to check her plane's condition. Code yellow. It seems the underside is bent from the fall, all she needs is to repair it here by spamming few hits of a trusty hammer.

  
Or she could use a help..

  
Here it is. The strong energy finally came. Behind her is a woman who floats idly with spheres rotating around in oblique. Pale hair flows along the strong winds for it gives the woman an intimidating gaze.

  
"Since when I let someone crash her plane here." The mage started with her typical tone having reverberation through by her possessed magic.

  
"It's an accident. Supposedly, I could ask permission but it's an emergency." She faces the mage with a small smile. She hides something behind her back that'll surprise the mage.

  
"An accident. However, your face looks as if you're scheming something." The mage glared, a steam is rising beyond her anger. Several spheres rotated in speeds as if it anticipate a command by their master.

  
"I'll be telling my scheme if you give me something first.." The pilot chirped like a cheerful little girl, she elevated her face as if she is asking for a peck. The mage lowers her gaze, quite interested on the woman's demand. Her form floated straight towards the woman, taking her face with her clawed hand.

  
Their faces come in contact which it ends up into a gentle kiss. The mage is the one who enjoys the short moment for it has been months. A form of heat rose upon her, an excitement that she have been waiting for.

  
"Irelia." The mage cooed softly, the name rolls off to her tongue that sends thousands of messages for uplifting the mood.

  
"May I come in for a while, Syndra?" Irelia slowly pressed her body against the mage covered by her brown aviator suit. Looking at her face resembles a good amount of cuteness since her hat along the goggles looks well on her. The action guarantee sends the mage a tingle in excitement..

 

* * *

  
Cold walls act as a cover didn't much created a purpose because of the weather. Each hallway just sends a chill from the winds outside, though, it is resisted by the fireplace in which it gives the whole fortress a warming glow. A couch is resting in position in front of the source of heat, comforting anyone who seeks warmth under the cold weather.

 

And so the mage leads the way, floating whilst her hand held the woman behind her. Syndra got instead felt a strong push leading her sitting on the couch, it seems Irelia pushed her on the couch to start the deal already.

  
Irelia shows her a box wrapped around with red ribbons. A gift for the mage. Syndra suddenly felt amazed, surprised to acquire such thing that never happened in her life. "A gift for someone like me. You never cease to impress me, Irelia."

  
"Open it." Irelia smiled, almost anticipating the mage to open the gift. Soon, the mage can't hold the desire to open the box filled with nothing, air just popped out from the box. Her scowl turns back in which she let Irelia explain this mockery.

  
"You don't get it? The gift is just here." Irelia frowns as the mage just don't understand what she meant. The sounds of wood trickling from the sparks of flame gradually scorches each bark that continues to provide heat could break the silence. In that realization, Syndra smirked as the woman in front of her starts to pull down her jacket. The rest of the woman's skin is covered by lighter clothing; a tank top, thick pants and boots. The air filled up her desire from the realization from the woman's demands, could be a trigger point of her libido.

  
"You seem eager. Flying around Ionia, crashing to my fortress just for _this_. A display of how naughty you are in this Snowdown Eve." Syndra pulls the woman closer, a tug on the pants made Irelia stumble on the mage's lap. "I don't think naughty girls are exempted for gifts." She runs her clawed fingertips across Irelia's pants, the grip tighten as she tugs it. Didn't know Irelia wears a belt for the pants, continuing her grasp lead her to unbuckle the aviator's belt. Pulling down the pants reveal a red undergarment that covers the sight of pleasure, it is tight, drawn a perfect curve of her pubic area. Syndra swore she regret gazing at the woman's perfect curve, soon enough to be expose is something she had been hiding for so long.

  
To start her demand, she placed Irelia's hips further on her lap. Something stirs underneath her that raises heat. The bulge is hitting the woman's undergarment rubbing against it that a dark stain is the answer.

  
"I presume.. you feel it." Syndra sighs while her smirk rested on her lips.

  
"As your gift.. want me to relieve it for you?" Irelia whispers, hips rolling in pace that stimulates a pleasurable feeling between their groin areas. "I'm not just mere plaything.. you know."

  
"Indulge me then.. Gift." Syndra gazes down softly, her eyes glow brighter as a sign of satisfaction. She has seen Irelia lowered herself, the skirt that Syndra wore now at sight of a bulge rising and throbbing each second. Revealing underneath is a stiff skin in measuring about 8 to somewhat 10 inches long under observation. The thing has a tip reddening with its shaft covering some veins and a hard muscle under itself.

  
She gives it a stroke, massaging the shaft until it reaches the tip wherein a plentiful of pre-cum expelled on the tip. The reddening head is anticipating to blow its desirable contents from pleasure. Soon, Syndra feels warm below. Finally, the woman relished her tip with her tongue, ravishing the hard pole by sucking it with strength. In and out, she stayed at the tip to please the sovereign until she heard her moaned in volume.

  
The mage slowly rests her head on the couch, mouth opened to let the breathless moans escape. The feeling is unbearable as it totally gives her a slick, warm feeling of the aviator's mouth. The tip has gone crazy from the sucking with the additional of the lush lips wrapping around its swollen skin.

  
"Gods.. You really.. are a n-naughty girl.." Syndra moaned, stuttering from the pleasure as she takes a sight of seeing Irelia pushing her head in and out on the sensitive, red tip. "Agh.. You are doing good.. as a gift.."

  
Syndra hissed further as she felt the underside of her hard pole got in contact by a soft tongue. The aviator moaned while pushing her head to reach the whole inch of the sovereign's stiff rod. Her body took pleasure until a whirlwind of bliss reaches her groin. Syndra grasps Irelia's hair, clawing the scalp gently as she guides it in and out to her rod. She feels it. She can feel the upcoming sensation she had been wanting for so long.

  
"O-Oh! Ire.. Irelia." Syndra stutters again, having difficulty to talk because of the intensity of her own pleasure. "Yes.. Keep.. Keep going.."

  
Irelia could taste the amounts of pre-cum erupting from the tip, a sign that the load is about to come. She sucks faster this time while relishing the underside with her tongue. In and out, repeating the same thing over until her mouth reaches the full form of the rod.

  
The cock throbs as it swells to expel its thick, virile seed. The red tip is buried in the mouth of the aviator as she let the rope of seed washes her throat, it endlessly spurts as Syndra thrusts herself to milk it out from her. It made the sovereign spasm from overtaking the deep pleasure she had been waiting for so long, the ecstasy reaches her having the magic resides inside her will to convulse. Her spheres rotated in faster speeds followed by her hand gripping the leather of the couch, it made the whole fortress shake like some quake happened. The orgasm sends everything connected to the mage's senses. Count it threatening but it turns out to be a sign that Irelia made her sovereign felt good.

  
As the orgasm ended, the mage hissed in pleasure though she felt her cock throbbing while pulling it out. The sight of her throbbing cock drenched with Irelia's moist mouth turns her on. Breathing heavily that caused her to enjoy the sensation of her afterglow, followed by her gift slithered onto her on knowing she wants more.

  
"Of course.. we are not done yet. Irelia." Syndra breathed. Magic courses throughout her body which it sends Irelia got pushed towards the couch. With her attire, she has shown a display that made the mage thirsty. The stiff rod of hers went back to life, rubbing it across the hem of Irelia's wet undergarment.

  
"I made you.. breathless, am I right?" Irelia giggles, running her fingertips across the mage's porcelain hair locks.

  
"With you, being naughty. Of course I do. However.. I think it's time for me to return the _gift_." Clawed hands grips the woman's leg to spread the main treat. She pulls the undergarment just to settle the next play..

  
"Perhaps.. Me. Going _inside_ you, marking you with my seed is a nice gift for someone who's naughty in this Snowdown Eve." Syndra seductively teased while she rubs her fingers on the exposed flesh that indeed is more pleasurable to fit into.

  
"I should have suggested to help me out fixing my plane. But.." Irelia smirks, wrapping her legs around the mage's waist. Pulling her closer signifying she sensually press on to have her sovereign's seed inside her. Fact aside, Syndra have happily obliged to fix her plane with her useful magic.. Only after their session burns the coldness of their bodies, anticipating to bring out the heat from each other's pleasure.


End file.
